


What's in a Name?

by rokbezinne



Series: Take a Shot of AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokbezinne/pseuds/rokbezinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I greeted the gorgeous man with the shop's customary welcome. If I went about it with a bit more enthusiasm than my co-workers, that's just because I give better customer service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something. I hope this is still up to snuff.
> 
> The fic has absolutely nothing to do with Romeo & Juliet. Just couldn't think of a different title. xD

"Your guy, incoming," Jo whispered to me with a smirk. I ignore her and braced myself on the counter.

I greeted the gorgeous man with the shop's customary welcome. If I went about it with a bit more enthusiasm than my co-workers, that's just because I give better customer service.

Anyway.

"Large Mocha Latte, please. To go." he says. I smile as I write his order on the plastic cup. I ask for his name, even though I've known it by heart since I first heard him say it. "Cas."

Damn, I can make love to that voice.

He drops a bill on the counter to pay. I hand him his change and barely contain a shiver as our fingers touch. He moves towards the pick up area to wait for his drink. I try to surreptitiously watch him as he goes. He has such a fine ass.

A throat clearing pulls my attention back to my job. I apologize to the girl in front of me. She's cute though, so I go for some light flirting to placate her when I take her order. She drops her change into the tip jar and I grin. I still got it. If only I was that smooth when it comes to my favorite customer.

Two customers later and the queue was done.

I look around at the shop hoping to see if Cas was still there. No such luck. I tell myself it's okay, I'll see him again soon.

 

* * *

 

Cas only ever comes in on Mondays and Thursdays. At first he visited the cafe at varying times on those days, but after a few weeks, he started coming in at 7:15 am on the dot. I entertained a few theories as to how he came to settle on that, the top one being because I'm the one who mans the register during that time. I've grilled my fellow employees and they have yet to prove me wrong. ("Actually..." "Shut up, Benny.")

He used to order an Americano. But then I noticed him eyeing a drink another customer got (No, I do not stare at him when he decides to occupy one of the tables, he's just usually in my line of sight. That's all. STOP LAUGHING CHARLIE.) I casually suggest that he try a different beverage, a Mocha Latte perhaps.

"It's my favorite, but don't tell my brother that. I'll never hear the end of it."

Lo and behold, the next time he comes in he buys a Mocha Latte. Awesome.

 

* * *

 

He orders a chocolate muffin one morning. I think I held my breath the entire few minutes it took for him to settle into his seat and take his first bite. I believe he enjoyed it, judging by how he enthusiastically finished the whole thing. I was so giddy the rest of the day seeing as I make the pastry sold in the cafe. I decided to expand my repertoire. I brought in cookies, cupcakes, and the occasional croissant. Cas ordered a different one each day he visited. On days he stayed in the shop to eat, I did my best to stay upright while I watched him lick his lips or his fingers as he ate.

I woke up early one time and was able to bring in a couple of pies. And if I imagined Cas touching me and making the sounds he made while eating pie, in the privacy of my own bedroom, that's no one's business but mine.

 

* * *

 

It's Thursday and it's way past the time Cas usually comes in the shop. Jo has been rolling her eyes at me. ("Because you're moping." "Fuck you.")

It was almost lunch time, and the cafe's almost empty. I was finally down to the last guy in queue. I got his order and asked for his name. Before the guy could say anything though, someone came running into the shop.

It was Cas.

 

* * *

 

Or the guy I thought was Cas.

Ugh.

 

* * *

 

"Cas!"

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, babe. Couldn't go a day without your coffee?"

"Unfortunately. It's your fault, you spoiled me. Except today though."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I couldn't get you your coffee this morning."

 

* * *

 

I watched Cas and not-Cas (Dean) walk out of the coffee shop together.

And there goes my dream guy. With an equally dreamy guy.

Damn it.

All the hot ones are taken.

 

 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> So.. How was it? LOL.
> 
> You can come pester me about writing more stuff (if you want) over on [tumblr](http://rokbezinne.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
